There has recently been a rapid increase in the quantity and variation of content that may be presented electronically. For example, devices such as monitors, laptops, tablets, phones, televisions, and others may be used to display content such as video games, movies, application content, web pages, and other audio, graphical, image and/or video content. In many cases, in order to enhance user appreciation of the presented content, various positional audio implementations have been developed. Many current implementations of positional audio focus on an array of several speakers surrounding the listener in a room, or by using expensive headphones to simulate a surround sound system. This approach sometimes works well for certain scenarios in which the listener is correlated to a camera or other point of view and the speakers are positioned around the listener in a three-dimensional space. For many types of content, however, the camera does not represent a traditional point of view and, therefore, makes a poor audio listener. Some common examples of these types of content include video games with an overhead camera view, such as certain multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) games, real-time-strategy games, action role-playing games (RPGs), and other video games, programs, media, and content items. In these and other cases, traditional surround sound setups may fail to perform in a meaningful manner, for example because it may be difficult to map the notion of a two-dimensional listener to three-dimensional surround hardware setups.